geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
SLAM
|звёзды = 7 |сферы = 275 |монеты = 3 |название саундтрека = Necromancy (drum n bass) |композитор = zirkonmusic |id саундтрека = 216300 |аудио = Файл:216300.ogg }} SLAM — красивый, не совсем сложный 2.1 уровень от игрока Rafer. Является первым уровнем в Monster Gauntlet. Описание SLAM выполнен в стиле Alkali, но на этапе битвы с боссом есть художественный. Босс выглядит как странный мутант с белыми глазами, облитый какой-то зелёной кислотой, и опасными светящимися усиками как у насекомого. За красивые декорации и битву с боссом получил отметку "Epic" и попал в зал славы. Длина составляет 2 минуты и 28 секунд. При создании было задействовано 54167 объектов, поэтому пользователям со слабыми устройствами рекомендуется включить LDM в меню уровня. Геймплей Уровень начинается с куба, на котором надо перепрыгивать различные препятствия. Потом резко увеличивается скорость, и надо с хорошей реакцией уклоняться от шипов. После этого начинается корабль с такой же быстрой скоростью. Порталы начинают быстро меняться. В конце концов мы становимся довольно медленным и тихим кубом, позже роботом, где есть разные ловушки. Начинается очень быстрый корабль, и появляется босс. Его оружие — опасные "лапы", капсулы, усики, стреляющие электричеством. Также он может передвигать некоторые предметы. Начинается лёгкий уменьшенный корабль, и потом снова приходит босс. Надо уклониться от его атакой усиками, стать кубом и прыгнуть по боссу. Во время прыжка на короткое время появляется надпись "SLAM!!". Мы замедляемся и становимся относительно сложным кубом. Через некоторое время становимся кораблём с некоторыми ловушками. После корабля начинается легкая волна. Вскоре начинается НЛО и корабль. Затем начинается куб. Обстановка накаляется параллельно с музыкой. Происходит быстрая смена разных порталов. Далее начинается быстро меняющий свою скорость корабль. После него начинается куб без препятствий, появляются надписи: "You think you`re done?" и "Not yet!" и приходит более опасный босс. Теперь он стал скелетом. Дальше мы начинаем играть за корабль. Уклоняемся от всех его атак, становимся огненным шаром, происходит эпичное убийство босса и... Уровень пройден! Монеты Сбор монет на данном уровне особенный, так как он меняет ход прохождения, а также добавляет деталей, которых при обычном прохождении не увидеть. * Чтобы приступить к сбору первой монеты, необходимо на 4% не прыгать в портал, однако на 6% появится барьер. Чтобы избежать его появления, необходимо подпрыгнуть в самом начале уровня. Далее вы окажетесь кораблём с перевёрнутой гравитацией. Пролетите его как обычно и затем вы станете мини-кубом, но проходите совершенно иначе. Дальше возвращение на путь, однако в конце шара, ни в коем случае не нажимайте на голубую сферу. На 19% вы падаете в потолок, где находится телепорт и оказываетесь на запутанном этапе куба. Пройдите его правильно и вы заберёте монету на 24%. * Чтобы приступить к сбору второй монеты, нужно на 24% не нажимать на сферу, а оттолкнуться от наклонной поверхности. Вы ударяетесь об потолок и появляется "компаньон" и надпись "Protect him" . В ходе боссфайта вам предстоит использовать различные хитрости, чтобы не дать погибнуть компаньону. Для этого нужно: подлететь к потолку на 26%; удариться об блок наверху на 30%; затем также, но на 32%; на 36% подлететь к столбу сверху; дотронуться до верхней платформы на 39% и на 40% подлететь к столбу сверху. Затем на 44% не прыгайте, а падайте вниз, вам откроется секретный проход, когда вы вернётесь на путь. Важно на 47% не нажимать на сферу, а оттолкнуться от наклонной. Таким образом вы соберёте эту монету. * Чтобы приступить к сбору третьей монеты, вам необходимо на 48% нажать не на фиолетовую сферу, а на ту, что будет снизу — красную. Далее, на 52% повалите зелёную бочку, а на волне, на 53-54% коснитесь розовых пятен. Появится портал размера, влетайте в него и на 54% коснитесь полублоков, после чего опускайтесь к полу и возвращайтесь на путь. На 62% зажмите на короткое время на сферу, отпустите и оттолкнитесь от наклонной поверхности. После, на 64% не нажимайте на жёлтую сферу, а упадите вниз и пройдите совершенно другим путём. На 67% появится яма, перепрыгивайте батут. Затем, на 72% столкните бочку и на финальном боссфайте придерживайтесь потолка. На 81% откроется проход и вы соберёте монету. Интересные факты * Уровень создан для конкурса "Gauntlet Contest 4" от Viprin и занял в нём первое место. ** Несмотря на то, что сложность уровня оказалось ниже заданной, RobTop все равно одобрил добавление этого уровня в Monster Gauntlet. * Это второй по длительности уровень в потерянных испытаниях. Первый — The Behemoth. * Большая часть уровня длится на большой скорости. * Некоторые считают его . * Изначально предполагалось оценить уровень на (8 ). * Пароль от уровня — 240318. ** Также это дата выхода уровня. * Если пройти уровень, собрав все 3 монеты, то в конце можно увидеть благодарственную надпись "3 COINS! Thanks everyone for all the support! Without you I'm nothing. I will try my best in my next levels. Thank you <3. Coins for ViPriN" Галерея Видео center|335px|Прохождение от Maksimym200 Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Очень сложные Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Эпические уровни Категория:Потерянные испытания Категория:Monster Gauntlet Категория:Gauntlet Contest 4 Категория:Уровни с боссом Категория:Featured Категория:Ежедневные уровни Категория:Базовый стиль Категория:Стиль Alkali/Rafer